Force & Fury - version française
by Emilie-la-Vraie
Summary: Futur indéterminé - après l'apocalypse nucléaire, le Nouvel Ordre règne en tyran sur le désert et les camps asservis. Mais Leia Organa, leader de la Résistance, mène une cabale sans fin pour faire céder la citadelle Starkiller et rendre aux peuples l'eau, et la paix. Elle peut compter sur Rey, la pilleuse d'épaves qui possède un étrange pouvoir télépathique. Reylo incoming.
1. Chapitre 1 : Préambule

Bonjour,

C'est la toute première fanfic que j'écris. J'espère tenir un rythme régulier.

Ce sera Reylo, mais surtout beaucoup d'aventure et d'action en mode MAD MAX. Du diesel, du chrome, Rey la pilleuse d'épave, Leia la guerrière rebelle.

J'espère que ça vous plaira!

(Je traduirai cette fic en anglais au fur et à mesure, dans un autre fichier.)

* * *

FORCE & FURY

Préambule.

Rey avait attendu l'obscurité pour se mettre en route.

N'importe qui d'autre aurait jugé que c'était une folie. On savait que les rôdeurs s'attaquaient aux voyageurs égarés, aux clans imprudents qui s'écartaient des voies de circulation balisées. Les bandes hostiles, aux véhicules hérissés de lames rouillées, empestant le sang, l'essence et le mauvais alcool, étaient sans pitié sous couvert de la nuit. Elles fondaient sur les véhicules trop lents des caravanes, ceux dont les moteurs luttaient contre la piste, ceux qui s'enlisaient dans le sable, et avant que leurs victimes n'aient le temps d'appeler à l'aide, les rôdeurs nocturnes égorgaient les vivants, et pillaient les ressources. Nourriture, carburant, femmes, enfants, main d'oeuvre. Ce qui était consommable serait consommé ; ce qui était exploitable serait exploité ; ce qui était vendable serait vendu, esclaves ou matériel. Les véhicules trop lents ou trop faibles pour faire de bonnes machines de guerre, seraient désossés avant même que le soleil ne se lève. Lorsque blanchirait l'aube, il ne resterait du véhicule et de ses passagers qu'une armature métallique désossée ainsi que des traces de sang, et de lutte, sur le sable. A midi, le vent aurait effacé ces dernières et la nuit suivante, la structure abandonnée ferait déjà partie du paysage.

Les femmes seules ne s'éloignaient pas des villages fortifiés.

Mais Rey ne craignait pas la nuit.

Elle trouvait dans le velours de l'obscurité une caresse apaisante. La nuit, toutes les peaux étaient noires. La nuit, l'ocre, le rouge, le brun et le fauve qui lui écorchaient la rétine de leur éclat devenaient indigos, bleus, violets et pourpres.

Les feux des villages et des camps au loin étaient autant de points de repère sur la plaine, comme des étoiles décrochées de la voûte céleste et scintillant au sable du désert. Mais Rey n'avait pas besoin de ces lueurs pour s'orienter. Elle voyait parfaitement, même l'obscurité la plus complète.

Ça avait toujours été ainsi. Les autres gens, les gens normaux, craignaient la nuit parce qu'ils étaient aveugles et devenaient des proies faciles; mais pas elle, au contraire. Il y avait moins d'activité, pas un bruit, le monde lui appartenait, et dans cette immensité, elle aurait repéré un rôdeur à des centaines de mètres.

Elle frissonna et resserra sa capeline mitée sur ses épaules. Dès le coucher du soleil, les températures descendaient vite. Elle refit machinalement l'inventaire de sa moto. Elle avait une bonbonne d'eau, 3 litres, plus sa gourde à sa ceinture. Le passage à Tuanul avait été rafraîchissant. Il était interdit aux villages soumis à la citadelle Starkiller de se procurer leur propre eau. Qui creusait un puits risquait la peine de mort ; c'était une méthode imparable pour garder la main sur les peuplades de la région. On disait que la citadelle renfermait un lac, avec un barrage. Des millions de mètres cubes d'eau fraîche… distribuée au compte-goutte à des émissaires venant s'acquitter de leurs impôts en échange. Mais Rey avait découvert que le village de Tuanul cachait un puits, dissimulé dans une cahute en tôle. Elle avait senti l'eau en passant par hasard à proximité du village, quelques mois plus tôt. C'était une sensation qu'elle peinait à expliquer. Un frisson. Une sêcheresse dans la bouche, un chatouillement dans le crâne, qu'elle ne ressentait que quand elle était en présence d'être vivants. C'était un pouvoir étrange.

De l'apocalypse nucléaire, beaucoup avaient hérité des malformations, des tumeurs, des faiblesses, des allergies et des maladies incurables. Elle, elle était née avec un pouvoir. Elle avait les sens d'un oiseau de proie et ressentait les êtres vivants jusqu'à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de distance. Là où il y avait une source, même souterraine, il y avait de la vie. Des algues, des bactéries, des amphibiens, de petits mammifères, des végétaux chétifs… La sensation ressentie en approchant de Tuanul n'était pas liée à la présence des hommes, femmes et enfants s'affairant dans le bidonville ; c'était de l'eau.

Elle avait gardé le secret de Lor San Tekka : il était toujours bon d'avoir des alliés.

Niima était à deux heures de route environ. Elle y serait avant minuit. Elle avait rempli sa bonbonne à Tuanul, un détour d'une heure, mais sans lequel elle aurait manqué d'eau. Sa citerne de carburant était pleine à moitié, ça devrait suffire pour revenir jusqu'au village. Elle traînait derrière sa moto une petite remorque, chargée du matériel qu'elle avait pillé dans l'épave du bateau. Du matériel radar, des outils de mesure de distance et d'orientation, des baffles qu'il serait facile de réparer… Unkar Plutt serait content. Elle était partie en éclaireur à la recherche de carcasses à démanteler, et cet immense bateau échoué en plein désert s'était avéré une véritable caverne aux merveilles.

\- Je doute qu'on trouve du carburant.

Elle sursauta au son de sa propre voix. Elle avait pensé à voix haute.

Du carburant, certainement pas, tout avait dû être siphonné ou écoulé par un trou dans la coque depuis longtemps. Mais de la bonne tôle, des poulies, des câbles, il y avait de quoi charger un camion. Elle dirait à Unkar de préparer une expédition.

En attendant, il était temps de rentrer.

Elle but une gorgée d'eau de sa gourde et remonta sur sa bécane quand une douleur aiguë lui vrilla les tempes.

Il y avait quelqu'un. Tout près.

Elle se fit violence pour ne pas faire de geste brusque. On approchait derrière elle, en comptant la surprendre. Mais c'était mal la connaître. Elle défit aussi silencieusement que possible la boucle qui retenait son arme sur sa hanche gauche, et tendit la main droite vers la perche métallique qui était harnachée sur le côté de la moto. Elle fronça les sourcils : le martèlement feutré sur le sol n'était pas celui d'un pas humain. C'était un animal.

Elle se retourna brusquement, faisant un moulinet de sa perche.

Le chien fit un bond en arrière en glapissant. Il culbuta sur le postérieur et sembla chercher son équilibre dans le sable qui glissait sous ses pattes.

Rey ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

C'était un assez beau chien roux, aux oreilles pointues et à la queue recourbée sur le dos. Le poil de son flanc gauche était court et roussi comme s'il avait brûlé. On apercevait la peau nue de l'animal entre des touffes de poils épars. Dans la patte droite, il avait un éclat métallique qui le faisait boiter.

Rey descendit de son véhicule et s'accroupit pour faire face à l'animal. Elle fit claquer sa langue.

\- Hé. viens… viens approche!

Elle parlait doucement, et tira de sa besace un morceau de viande sechée qu'elle tendit au chien. Il gémit, sans toutefois approcher.

Rey fit quelques pas dans sa direction.

\- N'aie pas peur, je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

Le chien tendit le cou, les narines frémissant à l'odeur de la viande, puis d'un coup de mâchoire il happa la friandise et l'avala goulûment.

Rey sourit.

\- Laisse moi approcher, je vais soigner ça.

A gestes très lents, elle franchit l'espace qui les séparait et caressa doucement l'animal. Il était roux sur le dos et blanc sur le ventre. Il avait une oreille déchirée. _Comme tous les habitants de ce fichu désert, il a sûrement vu des batailles_ , songea Rey.

Elle offrit un second lambeau de viande au chien, et profita de ce qu'il était occupé à le mâcher bruyamment pour retirer l'écharde métallique de sa patte d'un geste vif. Le chien poussa un glapissement aigu et bondit en arrière, mais il revint presque aussitôt.

Rey lui caressa affectueusement la tête.

\- De rien. Allez file. Je dois y aller. Ravie de t'avoir rencontré.

Elle se releva et retourna vers sa moto, quelques pas en arrière. Le chien la suivit. Rey lui fit un geste sec du poignet :

\- Cchhh! File! Allez!

Elle monta sur le véhicule, fixa la perche à sa place, fit vrombir le moteur. Le chien émit un son de gorge qui ressemblait à une supplique. Quand la moto de Rey se mit en branle, il trotina derrière.

Rey stoppa et mit un pied à terre pour se retourner.

\- File de là. Si tu viens à Niima, Unkar va te faire cuire pour le petit déjeuner.

Le chien, assis sur son postérieur, pencha légèrement la tête et poussa un nouveau gémissement.

Rey haussa les épaules.

\- Tant pis pour toi. De toute façon, tu ne pourras pas suivre mon rythme.

Elle donna un coup d'accélérateur et une gerbe de sable gicla derrière sa moto. Le chien se mit aussitôt à courir derrière elle. Rey accéléra, gardant par dessus son épaule un oeil sur l'animal. Elle le distançait facilement, d'autant plus qu'il boitait encore. Il faudrait nettoyer et panser sa patte.

\- Et puis merde.

Elle freina brusquement.

\- Allez monte.

Un geste du menton invita le chien à grimper sur sa remorque. Il bondit dans le véhicule comme s'il avait toujours eu l'habitude de le faire, et cela conforta Rey dans l'idée que ce chien était habitué aux humains, et aux motos. Il ne craignait ni elle, ni son moteur.

Elle soupira, ajusta ses lunettes sur son visage, remonta son chech anti-poussière au-dessus de son nez, et démarra en trombe.

Cet animal n'allait que lui créer des ennuis, pas besoin de 6ème sens pour le sentir.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Niima

**chapitre 1 - Niima**

Kylo Ren arrêta son véhicule à bonne distance du village. Sa voiture avait autrefois été un modèle décapotable, et il aimait sa silhouette effilée, à son image. Elle était peinte en noir, équipée de quatre roues motrices et de pneus à l'épreuve du désert, d'un pare buffle et de fusils, fixes à l'avant et orientables à l'arrière. Son véhicule n'aurait pas fait le poids face à un camion, ou à un véhicule de combat rapproché. Mais il était rapide et maniable, et entre ses mains, il était fatal.

Deux war troopers, des pions sur l'échiquier du Premier Ordre, arrêtèrent leur moto à côté de la voiture noire. Kylo Ren vit l'angoisse dans leurs yeux. Il faisait nuit, ils avaient peur de tomber dans une embuscade. Ces soldats étaient pathétiques. Kylo Ren leur fit bref geste de la main. La voix transformée par le moduleur de son casque, il leur ordonna :

\- Attendez moi ici.

\- Oui, s-seigneur, balbutia l'un d'eux en armant son arme, un fusil à canon scié.

Sous son masque, Kylo Ren leva les yeux au ciel. Il ajusta sa capuche par dessus son casque, et serra le poing sur la garde de son arme. D'un pas assuré, il s'enfonça dans l'obscurité, en direction des lueurs de Tuanul.

Le bourdonnement à l'arrière de son crâne amplifia à mesure qu'il approchait du village. Il n'y avait pas que des humains ici, il y avait de l'eau. Fermant un instant les paupières, Kylo Ren se concentra et parvint à atténuer la sensation. Le village était calme. Personne ne s'attendait à une attaque, et certainement pas celle d'un homme seul, en pleine nuit.

Il pénétra à grands enjambées dans l'enceinte du village. Un homme s'était assoupi près d'un brasero, agrippé à la perche rouillée qui devait lui servir d'arme.

D'un geste de la main, Kylo Ren le saisit à la gorge. L'homme eut un hoquet de surprise, mais ne parvint pas à articuler un son. Il regarda son agresseur avec des yeux épouvantés ; il savait qu'il était déjà mort. La main gantée de Kylo Ren de resserra sur sa gorge, et le paysan se débattit mollement, le souffle coupé et les pieds grattant le sol.

\- Où est Lor San Tekka. Articula Ren, inclinant légèrement la tête.

L'homme émit un gargouillis incompréhensible et Ren relâcha légèrement sa prise.

\- Où est-il.

La hutte - La hutte bleue. Parvint à répondre l'homme, qui s'écroula au sol au moment où Ren desserra sa poigne.

Kylo le regarda tousser et cracher, les yeux exorbités, les jambes tremblantes.

\- Sonne l'alerte. Réunis tout le village. Je veux chaque homme, chaque femme et chaque enfant ici dans trois minutes. Ceux qui tenteront de se cacher subiront ma colère.

Le seigneur noir pivota sur ses talons, soulevant un nuage de sable qui fit tousser de plus belle l'homme recroquevillé à des pieds. Tout en s'élançant en direction de la hutte qui lui avait été indiquée, il surveilla du coin de l'œil que le garde exécutait ses ordres. L'homme se releva, tituba, et se mit à frapper un ustensile en métal dont le son déclencha immédiatement une grande agitation. Les villageois, ensommeillés pour la plupart, sortaient de leurs masures, caravanes et abris de bric et de broc avec des mouvements de panique.

La frénésie autour de lui bourdonnait au fond du crâne de Kylo Ren comme l'aurait fait un essaim d'abeilles. Tout n'était que vibrations. Mais Kylo Ren avait appris, grâce aux enseignements de son Seigneur et Maître, à ignorer les parasites et repérer les informations, dans ce qui au novice aurait paru un vrombissement continu et inaudible. Parmi ce fourmillement il y avait un homme calme, dans la hutte fermée par une bâche de plastique bleu.

Kylo Ren l'ouvrit d'un geste.

Lor San Tekka se tenait là, debout et droit malgré son âge. Il défia le Seigneur Noir du regard.

\- Comme vous avez vieilli. Constata Kylo Ren, d'un ton dont le calme tranchait avec la rumeur agitée du village.

Le vieillard, un homme au regard très bleu, au visage sillonné de rides, ne parut pas effrayé. Dans ses yeux, quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la pitié.

\- Ce qui vous est arrivé est beaucoup plus tragique.

\- Vous savez pourquoi je suis venu.

\- Je sais aussi qui vous étiez. Avant de vous faire appeler Kylo Ren.

Le poing de Kylo se crispa sur la garde de son arme. Il exécuta un mouvement du poignet, et la lame s'enflamma. C'était une arme lourde, alimentée par un moteur qui sentait fort le combustible, et qui dégageait une chaleur accablante. Lor San Tekka eut un mouvement de recul. Kylo Ren fit un pas dans sa direction.

\- La Résistance. Vous leur fournissez de l'eau, abritez leurs membres, et défiez le Premier Ordre. Où est le pilote?

Lor San Tekka dressa le menton :

\- Le Premier Ordre est l'émanation du mal… Ce n'est pas votre cas ! Vous ne pouvez pas nier la vérité sur votre famille.

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel les deux hommes se toisèrent.

\- Vous avez raison. Mais c'est sans importance. Le pilote s'est caché ici ; son chien a été vu errant autour du village. Où est-il?

\- Je ne vous dirai rien. Il faudra me tuer.

La voix de Kylo Ren, amplifiée par son masque, s'abattit en même temps que son arme.

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Les yeux du vieillard devinrent vitreux, alors qu'il s'affaissait sur le sol. Ses vêtements prirent feu. Indifférent aux flammes, Kylo Ren saisit l'homme par le dos de ses frusques et traîna le cadavre hors de la hutte.

Des cris et des gémissements s'élevèrent lorsque les villageois attroupés reconnurent leur chef dans ce cadavre calciné.

Kylo Ren donna un coup de pied dans le brasero, qui déversa ses charbons ardents sur le sable. Tout le monde sursauta.

\- Voici le sort réservé à ceux qui trahissent le Premier Ordre ; à ceux qui apportent leur soutien à la Résistance. Le Baron Lor San Tekka est relevé de son titre, et ce village est annexé à partir de maintenant. Demain, le Premier Ordre viendra prendre possession du puits.

A l'arrière de son crâne, des pulsations lui indiquaient la position des fuyards. Une personne seule, derrière ces rochers. Un couple avec un enfant, partis à l'est. Trois adultes, qui espéraient lui échapper, à pied vers le nord.

Un homme, derrière lui.

Kylo Ren se retourna vivement et sa lame, encore chaude, fendit l'air. L'homme dans son dos, armé d'une machette, poussa un hurlement de douleur et tomba à genoux en se tenant le flanc. Son sang macula le sable autour de lui.

\- Ceux qui ont désobéi seront exécutés. Ceux qui tentent de résister seront exécutés. Ceux qui osent me défier seront exécutés. Soumettez-vous au Premier Ordre, ou mourrez.

Une rumeur inquiète monta de la petite assemblée.

Kylo Ren tourna les talons, traînant le cadavre dans son sillage. Il dégageait une odeur de chair brûlée écoeurante qui imprègnerait longtemps les lieux.

Arrivé à l'emplacement de son véhicule, il donna l'ordre aux deux war troopers qui l'avaient accompagné de monter au village monter la garde pour la nuit. Tirer sur ceux qui s'enfuyaient. Pas d'inquiétude quant au risque qu'ils soient dépassés par le nombre et se fassent tuer : leur perte serait insignifiante au vu des effectifs du Premier Ordre, mais par principe, les représailles seraient dévastatrices pour le village. Ces miséreux savaient quels risques ne pas prendre.

Quant à la poignée qui s'était enfuie… ils tâtonnaient, à pieds, dans l'obscurité. Et l'obscurité ne signifiait rien pour lui, qui avait toujours vu dans le noir comme en plein jour. Un pouvoir unique qui allait de pair avec son ouïe fine et cette étrange vibration dans l'arrière de son crâne, quand il ressentait une présence. Retrouver les villageois ne serait qu'un léger contretemps. C'était le pilote qu'il voulait, Poe Dameron. Kylo Ren ne ressentait plus ni sa présence, ni celle du chien orange qui le suivait partout. Cet homme pouvait le mener droit à Leia Organa, la figure de proue de la Résistance.

A la simple évocation de ce nom, Kylo fut pris d'une bouffée de rage. Il retrouverait le chien, avec lui, ce maudit pilote, et enfin, sa mère.

Kylo Ren monta dans sa voiture et fit rugir le moteur. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui échapper.

* * *

La première sensation de Rey au réveil fut que le chien n'était plus là. Elle se redressa d'un bond, soudain inquiète à l'idée qu'Unkar l'ait capturé. Mais la migraine caractéristique la rassura : il n'était pas loin. Elle s'assit et étira ses membres endoloris. Le chien était roulé en boule dans l'angle de la citerne renversée que la jeune fille avait aménagée autant qu'il était possible. Elle avait également percé des ouvertures dans le métal déjà rouillé de la coque, et la lumière qui s'infiltrait par cette myriade de petits trous dessinait une dentelle lumineuse sur la façade opposée. Rey se traîna sur les genoux jusqu'à l'écoutille, anciennement l'ouverture ronde qui servait à remplir la citerne de… quoi que cette citerne ait transporté. Un bricolage de métaux soudés permettait désormais de l'ouvrir de l'intérieur.

Elle se glissa par l'ouverture et vérifia les abords de sa planque. Tout était calme. Sa moto était enchaînée à sa place. La remorque était encore chargée des matériaux de la veille. Personne n'était venu dérober son matériel, mais cela, elle n'avait pas besoin de le vérifier : si quelqu'un s'était approché d'elle, elle l'aurait senti. Elle remplit une gamelle d'eau, et le chien ne tarda pas à sortir à son tour de la citerne et à venir boire à grandes lampées. Rey le gratta entre les oreilles.

\- Comment va-t-on t'appeler? Fluffy? Ou plutôt un nom pour effrayer les méchants. Evil Lord of Death?

Elle rit. Evil Lord of Death secouait la queue et lui donna un coup de langue. C'était loin d'être un molosse issu des enfers.

Rey avala rapidement une portion de protéines infâme, dont elle préférait ne pas savoir de quoi elle était composée, et en offrit la moitié au chien. Puis elle retira la chaîne qui retenait sa moto, s'assura que la remorque était bien accrochée, et fit signe au chien de monter.

\- Hop, en voiture. Et tâche de rester tranquille.

Elle avait envisagé de le garder à l'intérieur le temps qu'elle revienne, mais un animal avait besoin de sortir, et elle n'avait pas le coeur de l'enfermer. A vrai dire, elle craignait plus encore de le laisser à l'extérieur de sa planque : il aurait pu s'enfuir, ou être capturé et rôti sur place. Le mieux, ou le moins pire, c'était encore de le garder à l'oeil tout le temps.

Rey s'était installée à l'écart de Niima. Les présences humaines provoquaient des maux de tête et des acouphènes qui allaient jusqu'à l'insupportable. Elle ne retrouvait sa sérénité qu'à l'écart de tout, et de tous. D'ailleurs ce chien, elle n'allait pas pouvoir le garder. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution ; demain, elle le ramènerait à Lor San Tekka. Il y avait sûrement un voyageur égaré qui cherchait son chien, et si ça n'était pas le cas, alors il serait plus heureux au village qu'avec elle… et elle serait plus tranquille de le savoir loin des brutes d'Unkar Plutt.

L'aube se levait sur Niima, et le village était encore tranquille quand la moto de Rey approcha de l'enceinte. La femme qui montait la garde, aux bras bardés de cicatrices et au visage caché sous un masque rafistolé, la mit en joue depuis une tourelle de fortune. Rey retira ses lunettes, son foulard, et la femme lui fit signe de passer. Elle roula au pas jusqu'à la construction centrale du village, la seule en béton parmi un enchevêtrement de structures de tôle, de barils et de bâches en plastique.

Un homme obèse était affairé parmi un amoncellement d'objets hétéroclites. Il était si large, et avait la peau si grasse qu'on aurait dit une sorte de poisson monstrueux arraché à l'océan. Une tumeur lui déformait la nuque et son goitre tressauta comme de la gelée lorsqu'il se retourna.

\- Rey. Qu'a donné ton expédition?

\- J'ai trouvé l'épave, Unkar. Je te ramène un échantillon.

Elle fit un geste du menton en direction de la remorque. Unkar se pencha par dessus son comptoir et se figea en apercevant le chien. Rey remarqua sa réaction, mais n'intervint pas, attentive à ce qui allait se passer. Unkar Plutt reprit sa position derrière le comptoir.

\- Pour cet ensemble, je te donne, voyons… 2 portions pour le tout.

Rey manqua de s'étouffer.

\- Quoi? Ça vaut au moins deux portions pièce!

\- Et le chien, Mmmm...

Rey fronça les sourcils et eut un mouvement de recul : - Quoi le chien?

\- Je suis prêt à le payer 60 portions.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Unkar aligna sur le comptoir les boîtes de portions alimentaires… ainsi que des bonbonnes d'eau dont la seule vue assècha la gorge de Rey. Mais elle passa une main protectrice dans la fourrure de l'animal, et secoua la tête.

\- Le chien n'est pas à vendre. Revenons à cette épave.

Unkar prit une expression affairée et lui tourna le dos, mais Rey s'avança vers le comptoir et haussa la voix pour se faire entendre par dessus le bruit des pièces métalliques entrechoquées.

\- Il y a un bateau échoué, à environ une journée de route. Il n'y a plus de carburant dans les soutes, et tout ce qui pouvait être pillé à mains nues l'a été, mais avec le bon matériel, il y a beaucoup de matière première à récupérer. Et des câbles aussi.

Unkar revint vers elle. Il portait une espèce de salopette graisseuse à même la peau, et Rey eut un mouvement de dégoût. Elle se fit violence pour ne pas grimacer lorsqu'il se pencha sur elle et lui souffla une haleine rance au visage.

\- Alors tu conduiras l'expédition demain, deux heures avant l'aube. Je vais désigner une équipe pour t'accompagner.

\- Je veux 10 portions par pièce qu'on récupèrera là-bas. Sinon je n'emmène personne.

Unkar parut interloqué un instant, puis il éclata de rire, avant de se pencher vers elle, l'air mauvais :

\- Tu auras 12 portions pour le voyage, pas une de plus. Et si tu refuses, je te fais arracher chaque orteil avec ce petit ustensile jusqu'à ce que tu balances l'emplacement de l'épave. C'est clair?

Dans sa main droite, il brandissait une pince coupante couverte de rouille.

Rey serra les dents :

\- Soit.

Unkar remit la pince à sa place.

\- Tu oublies qui tu es, gamine. Et à qui tu appartiens. Fais gaffe à toi, il pourrait t'arriver des bricoles.

Rey détourna les yeux, les joues brûlantes. Elle appartenait à Plutt, elle le savait. Elle portait même une marque sur le mollet. Depuis toute petite, elle n'avait eu de l'eau et des portions qu'en ramenant à Plutt des matériaux qu'elle récupérait de part et d'autre. Et puis elle avait pris conscience de son pouvoir ; elle voyait dans le noir, elle ressentait les gens, elle flairait les puits. Alors elle était devenue éclaireuse, toujours loin devant les lignes, pour repérer les embuscades. Elle s'était battue, elle avait été rossée, mais elle était encore là. Et dans Niima, personne ne levait la main sur elle, car tous savaient combien elle était un élément précieux du cheptel du Baron Unkar. Mais il avait droit de vie et de mort sur elle. S'il décidait de lui briser les os - ou de lui couper les orteils - personne ne tenterait de l'en empêcher.

Rey tourna les talons et essuya d'un poing rageur une larme sur sa joue. Elle déchargea sa remorque, prenant soin de ne pas se couper aux tranchants acérés des plaques de tôle. Puis elle traîna le matériel à bout de bras, suant et jurant, sous l'œil d'Unkar Plutt qui ne fit pas un geste pour lui venir en aide. Quand tout fut entassé sous son auvent, il déposa sur le comptoir les portions convenues pour cette livraison. Rey s'en empara sans les recompter et les fourra dans sa besace.

Grimpant sur sa moto, alors que le chien sautait dans la remorque à présent vide, elle ne jeta pas un regard à Unkar Plutt. Elle ne le vit pas suivre le chien du regard, l'air mauvais. Elle ne le vit pas faire des gestes à l'attention de deux de ses brutes. Elle ne les vit pas acquiescer en silence et se séparer pour mieux la contourner. Mais alors qu'elle franchissait la limite des fortifications, elle sut qu'elle était suivie, et qu'ils étaient maintenant quatre. Elle ne les entendait ni ne pouvait les voir, mais elle sentait leur présence, deux au nord et deux au sud, qui approchaient rapidement. Elle accéléra, cherchant du regard un rocher, un abri, n'importe quoi. Mais il n'y avait dans cette portion de désert que des dunes à perte de vue. Les montagnes étaient hors de portée. Dans un instant, ils seraient sur elle.

Deux quads jaillirent alors de derrière la crête d'une dune, projetant une gerbe de sable dans un vrombissement assourdissant. Rey freina brutalement, et pivota sa moto dans un dérapage qui manqua de renverser la remorque. Le chien fut projeté au sol et se releva aussitôt, secouant sa fourrure pour se débarrasser sur sable. Bondissant à terre, la jeune fille brandit sa perche dans une position défensive. Le chien se hérissa et montra les crocs.

\- Fluffy Evil Lord of Death, c'est le moment de me montrer ce que tu as dans le ventre, siffla Rey entre ses dents.

Puis elle chargea.

Le combat fut vif, désordonné, et brutal. Ils étaient quatre, deux hommes et deux femmes. Une des femmes avait un bras mécanique avec lequel elle donnait des coups d'une rare violence. L'autre avait le visage entièrement dissimulé derrière un masque de cuir hérissé de clous, et brandissait une machette dans chaque main. Rey esquiva le coup de batte d'un des hommes, une brute d'au moins 120 kilos, et frappa ses genoux de toutes ses forces, le contraignant à ployer. Elle abattit alors sa perche sur sa nuque, et il s'effondra dans un râle sourd.

Rey avait le souffle court, les sens en éveil. La migraine, qu'elle maudissait chaque jour, devint son alliée. Elle sut où se trouvait chaque adversaire avant même de le voir, elle sentit leurs gestes et leurs mouvements sans même se retourner. Quant au chien, il aboyait et montrait les crocs, mais il n'attaqua pas. Si elle avait eu le temps pour faire de l'humour, Rey aurait fait une remarque cynique sur cet animal orange qui lui attirait des ennuis sans rien lui apporter en retour, mais une lame siffla à son oreille et elle sentit le métal lui mordre l'épaule. Elle frappa instinctivement et sentit l'extrémité de sa perche percuter la chair molle de la femme derrière elle, qui recula en poussant un cri. Rey pivota vivement, frappa la tête qui craqua de manière sinistre. Le corps s'affaissa sur le sable, et une tache rouge sombre imbiba le sable autour d'elle. Rey se saisit de la machette et fit face aux deux adversaires encore debout. L'un d'eux peinait à maîtriser le chien, qui se débattait avec l'énergie du désespoir à l'intérieur d'un filet. L'autre, la femme au bras mécanique, avait le souffle court. Elle recula instinctivement et Rey comprit que les choses ne se déroulaient pas comme prévu. Elle parvint à reprendre son souffle pour articuler :

\- Vous ne devriez pas vous en prendre à moi. J'appartiens à Unkar Plutt. Il vous fera démembrer s'il découvre que vous m'avez attaquée.

La poitrine de la femme se souleva plus rapidement, et elle se mit à rire :

\- Unkar est ton protecteur, hein? C'est Unkar qui nous envoie, pauvre crétine.

Rey eut un mouvement de recul, incrédule. Unkar? Il avait toujours dit qu'il avait besoin de ses pouvoirs, elle savait combien elle lui était précieuse. Qu'est-ce qui justifiait un tel revirement?

Elle crispa les poings sur ses armes :

\- Est-ce que Unkar vous a précisé que j'allais vous tuer?

La femme croisa le regard de son acolyte, occupé à donner des coups de pied au chien dans le filet. Rey sentit qu'elle avait fait mouche. Elle reprit :

\- Non bien sur. Il vous a fait croire que ce serait facile. Laissez le chien et barrez-vous.

Du talon, elle appuya cette phrase en donnant un coup dans le cadavre derrière elle. La chair molle tressauta.

Soudain, l'homme poussa un grand cri. Le chien avait enfoncé ses crocs dans le mollet de son tortionnaire. Il relâcha instinctivement le filet, et l'animal se dégagea, les babines ensanglantées. Il lui avait arraché un morceau de chair.

\- Putain, merde! Jura l'homme. Barrons nous!

La femme sembla hésiter. Son visage passa successivement de l'homme, à Rey, et au chien qui grognait. L'homme monta sur un des quads et démarra en trombe, sans attendre sa partenaire. Fluffy-Evil-Lord-of-Death le poursuivit en aboyant.

Alors la mercenaire poussa un juron entre ses dents, et recula jusqu'au deuxième quad. Elle tendit un doigt menaçant vers Rey :

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

\- C'est ça,rRépondit Rey. Revenez quand vous voulez.

Quelques instants après, elle était hors de vue.

L'adrénaline retomba et les jambes de Rey la lâchèrent. Elle s'écroula sur le sol, d'abord à genoux, puis se laissa glisser sur le dos, les bras en croix. Elle était en sueur, sa gorge lui faisait mal.

Unkar Plutt avait envoyé des mercenaires après elle. Ça devait être une bande de passage : personne de Niima ne s'y serait risqué… et en effet, elle ne les avait jamais vus avant.

Le chien vint lui lécher le visage, et Rey se redressa sur ses coudes.

\- C'est après toi qu'ils en avaient, Fluffy Evil Lord of Death. Je me demande ce que tu as de si spécial?

Pour toute réponse, Fluffy secoua la queue. Rey se releva et épousseta le sable dont elle était maculée. Elle fouilla les deux cadavres en quête de matériel récupérable, puis retourna à sa moto, les jambes tremblantes. Elle se sentait épuisée.

Ajustant ses lunettes, elle toisa l'horizon vide.

 _Unkar va devoir s'expliquer..._ Songea-t-elle.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Starkiller

_Attention, ce chapitre contient une description graphique d'un acte sexuel M/M : KYLUX (KYLO + HUX)._  
 _Oui, cette fan fic est étiquetée REYLO. Mais elle est aussi passablement Kylux, et pour le moment Rey et Kylo ne se sont toujours pas rencontrés._  
 _Dans un monde oppressif comme le désert de Mad Max, on prend le plaisir comme il se présente. Y'a pas de mal à se faire du bien!_

* * *

L'expédition s'était déroulée sans incident ni nouvelle tentative d'agression. Une équipe de quatre pilleurs d'épaves, désignée par Unkar, était venue rejoindre Rey quelques heures avant l'aube, comme prévu. Les pillards étaient des villageois de Niima, bien connus de Rey. Riley, une blonde dont la tempe droite était rasée, conduisait le camion. A côté d'elle dans la cabine, Jared portait un fusil mitrailleur. Il avait la peau d'un noir luisant et une vue acérée ; sa réputation de tireur n'était plus à faire. Sur le toit du camion, opérant une mitrailleuse lourde, il y avait Sun, une fille mince à la peau brune, qui ne craignait ni le sable, ni le soleil. Le dernier membre de l'équipée, un type sec et nerveux nommé Foster, suivait le camion en moto. Quant à Rey, elle était loin devant, en éclaireuse, transportant Fluffy-Evil-Lord-Of-Death dans la remorque vide. Rey était restée aux abois, s'attendant à tout moment à une trahison. Sun allait-elle la mettre en joue et l'exécuter depuis son perchoir? Riley et Jared allaient-ils tenter de broyer sa petite moto sous les roues de leur camion? Une nouvelle troupe de mercenaire allait-elle jaillir de derrière les rochers pour les prendre en embuscade? Comment savoir ce qu'Unkar Plutt avait prévu cette fois?

La veille, après l'agression commanditée par Unkar, Rey était rentrée chez elle sans nouvel incident, et la journée avait été calme. Mais elle n'était pas tranquille : pourquoi Unkar avait-il mis sa tête à prix? Il n'y avait que deux éléments nouveaux qui auraient pu provoquer ce soudain intérêt : l'emplacement de l'épave, et le chien. Trouver l'épave ne justifiait pas de la tuer, au contraire ; il était dans son intérêt qu'elle reste en vie. C'était donc après le chien qu'il en avait. C'était un beau chien et il ferait un barbecue mémorable, mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour envoyer 4 tueurs à ses trousses. A sa connaissance, il n'y avait pas d'autre éclaireuse comme elle à Niima. Ce chien valait donc son sacrifice… C'était incompréhensible.

Elle roulait à présent sur la piste en direction de l'épave, et se détendait progressivement. Si ces quatre là avaient été envoyés pour la tuer, ils auraient probablement déjà tenté quelque chose.

Restait à demeurer attentive aux environs… Le désert était rarement vide, contrairement aux apparences!

Heureusement, pour le moment sa migraine était modérée. Elle ne ressentait que le bourdonnement habituel dû à la présence de l'animal sur son véhicule, et du camion quelques centaines de mètres à l'arrière. Rien qui ne méritât son attention.

Lorsque l'ombre violette de la nuit s'étira sur la plaine, ils s'arrêtèrent et montèrent le camp. Selon Rey, l'épave n'était plus qu'à quelques heures de route, mais la prudence recommandait de faire halte pour la nuit. Chacun connaissait trop bien les risques des expéditions nocturnes.

Les véhicules furent passés en revue : moteurs, niveaux, carburant, pneus. On arma les fusils et un tour de garde fut organisé. Le premier quart pour Foster et Sun, ensuite Rey, et enfin Riley et Jared.

Il ne fut pas allumé de feu, qui aurait rendu leur petit convoi trop visible dans l'obscurité. Rey sortit une gamelle et y versa de l'eau pour le chien, qui but bruyamment. Riley, qui mâchonnait une barre de protéines, ne le quittait pas des yeux.

\- D'où tu sors ce clebs, Rey? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

Rey haussa les épaules :

\- Je l'ai trouvé perdu dans le désert et je l'ai recueilli, c'est tout.

\- Tu comptes le bouffer? Fit Sun.

Rey sourit comme pour souligner l'absurdité de la question :

\- Non! Non, je vais le garder comme compagnon.

A quoi il sert, à part ponctionner tes rations et ta flotte? Tu pourrais le rentabiliser, organiser des combats ou des paris… Il suffirait de l'entraîner.

Non, vraiment, c'est pas mon truc, les paris. Je préfère le garder comme ça.

Riley fit une moue :

\- Quelqu'un va te le tirer. Y'a du profit à faire avec, c'est gâché. Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis.

Rey resta silencieuse, regardant Fluffy-Evil-Lord-Of-Death qui gambadait joyeusement en secouant la queue. Riley et Sun avaient raison, ce chien allait attirer des envieux. Ça avait déjà commencé. Son protecteur s'était retourné contre elle et elle n'était plus sûre de pouvoir retrouver le sommeil tant qu'elle n'aurait pas mis au clair cette histoire. Elle soupira :

\- J'ai toujours des ennuis. Autant en avoir en bonne compagnie…

Elle se leva et s'assouplit la nuque :

\- Je vais dormir. A dans quelques heures.

Puis elle siffla un coup et tapota sa cuisse ; le chien vint à cet appel et elle le gratouilla entre les oreilles.

\- Allez Evil Lord of Death. Au dodo.

On s'organisa pour la nuit, chacun trouvant sa place. Rey se roula dans sa couverture, au pied de sa moto, sa perche et sa machette à portée de main. Le chien orange renifla en rond, sembla chasser sa queue, puis vint se rouler en boule contre elle.

Elle écouta le bruit des murmures de Foster et Sun, le claquement familier des armes qu'on manipule alors qu'ils prenaient leurs places pour monter la garde. Dans le camion, un grincement régulier et des gémissements étouffés trahissaient l'acte sexuel auquel se livraient Riley et Jared. Rien d'inhabituel. Rey sombra dans le sommeil.

Une douleur sourde lui vrilla les tempes et elle se réveilla en criant, enserrant son crâne de ses deux mains. Des gens. Des gens partout!

Une attaque!

Elle fut soudain tout à fait réveillée. Il devait être minuit, la lune était haute dans le ciel. Elle vit distinctement Sun armer la mitrailleuse sur le toit du camion. Foster donna de grands coups dans la paroi pour réveiller Riley et Jared. Fluffy Evil Lord of Death se hérissa et montra les crocs. Rey escalada le camion pour rejoindre Sun et sonda le désert autour d'elle. Elle pointa son doigt dans la direction des hommes qui approchaient.

\- Là-bas, devant la dune, dit-elle. Deux personnes.

\- Je ne vois rien, souffla Sun entre ses dents, les mains crispées sur la mitrailleuse. Il faut allumer les brûleurs, on ne pourra pas se battre dans le noir.

\- Non, dit Rey. Ils ne savent pas que je peux les voir ; ils sont trop confiants. On peut prendre l'avantage sans s'exposer.

Elle savait, instinctivement, où se trouvaient leurs assaillants. Ils étaient au moins quatre : deux qui approchaient en rampant, et qui ignoraient qu'ils avaient déjà été repérés, et deux autres, de l'autre côté, juchés sur une grosse moto. A quel clan appartenaient-ils? Ils n'avaient pas l'allure de pillards.

Celui sur la moto fit rugir ses moteurs et fonça sur eux. C'était une grosse moto, avec une roue unique devant et deux derrières. Sun pivota sa mitrailleuse et tira à l'aveuglette, dans un vacarme assourdissant et des éclats de lumière qui aveuglèrent momentanément Rey. Ce fut comme un signal, et toutes les armes se mirent à tirer en même temps, dans toutes les directions. Tant pis pour la discrétion! Rey, à plat ventre sur le toit du camion, voyait fuser les balles comme au ralenti. Elle ne servait à rien là-haut ; elle était meilleure au contact. Elle redescendit du camion en quelques mouvements souples et se positionna dans la trajectoire du motard, déterminée à le faire tomber de son véhicule. Elle sentait que le chien n'était pas loin, mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis dans l'immédiat. La moto fonça sur elle Rey fit un bond de côté pour l'esquiver, mais le pilote dérapa brutalement, opérant un virage sur deux roues qui manqua de renverser son bolide. Rey, surprise par ce revirement soudain, ne réagit pas assez vite et fut fauchée par la perche métallique que brandissait le passager. Elle s'écroula sur le sable, le souffle coupé, la vision constellée de points noirs. Le raffut autour d'elle trahissait la violence du combat, elle entendait les cris de Sun, de Riley, Jared et Foster, mêlés à ceux de leurs assaillants. Elle se redressa en grimaçant, et chercha le chien des yeux. Il était au milieu de la mêlée et elle cria "Evil Lord of Death! Attaque!"

Mais le chien ignora son ordre en agitant joyeusement la queue devant le motard. Rey, peinant encore à respirer, resta interloquée pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes. L'homme s'écria :

\- BB8! C'est BB8!

Et Rey, toute à sa stupeur, ne put qu'articuler "BB quoi?" avant de s'effondrer, frappée dans le dos par un agresseur qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir.

* * *

Kylo Ren ne se retourna pas alors que deux hautes silhouettes pénétraient dans la grande salle aux murs de béton brut. Il contemplait le lac, aux eaux noires et immobiles. Sur les berges, des esclaves s'affairaient, telles des fourmis insignifiantes.

\- Le village de Tuanul ne nous créera plus d'ennuis, j'y ai veillé. Articula Kylo Ren dans son masque.

Une voix de femme, à résonance métallique à cause du casque, s'éleva dans son dos :

\- Avez-vous trouvé les Résistants?

Kylo Ren se retourna lentement, pour faire face à ses interlocuteurs. Phasma portait une armure disparate, qu'elle entretenait avec soin et dont les reflets chromés ne passaient pas inaperçus dans ce palais de rouille et de sable ; quant à Hux c'était un homme maigre et coquet, qui soignait ses vêtements quand personne ne pouvait se permettre un tel luxe. Il portait ses cheveux roux en crête et des clous dans les oreilles. Tous trois supervisaient le Premier Ordre, sous le commandement direct du Leader Suprême Snoke. Hux à la stratégie, Phasma aux armées, et Ren au renseignement. Traquer et punir, les frappes chirurgicales et les exécutions symboliques, c'était lui. Son nom et son ombre s'étendaient sur l'Empire du Premier Ordre comme symboles de sa toute puissance et de sa fureur.

\- Nos informateurs n'ont pas menti : Lor San Tekka dissimulait de l'eau, et un réseau de Résistance. Le puits va être bouché aujourd'hui et les villageois doivent être en route pour la citadelle, si vous avez transmis vos ordres comme prévu.

\- C'est le cas. Répondit Phasma.

\- Et la cellule de Résistance, vous l'avez? S'impatienta Hux avec un geste nerveux des épaules.

Kylo Ren baissa vers lui son visage masqué et Hux tressaillit.

\- Le chien orange a été repéré autour du village. Nous pensons qu'il est tombé d'un véhicule en fuite et qu'il va tenter de rejoindre son maître, et donc de nous guider droit sur la Résistance. J'ai mis sa tête à prix auprès des barons. Qui le repère doit nous en informer et le capturer.

\- Et alors? Aucune nouvelle?

\- Pas pour le moment. Mais ça fait moins de 24 heures. Faites moi confiance : un chien orange ne passe pas inaperçu. Nous aurons bientôt des informations.

\- Dans votre intérêt. Siffla Hux entre ses dents. La résistance gagne des alliés jour après jour, et je ne vous vois pas agir pour endiguer cette peste.

Kylo fit un pas en avant. Il dominait Hux de toute sa hauteur. Sa voix était glaciale :

\- Vous doutez de mon plan, Hux?

L'homme à la crête rousse ne put s'empêcher de reculer imperceptiblement les épaules comme Kylo Ren se penchait sur lui :

\- J'attends des résultats, voilà tout. Ces anarchistes troublent nos opérations.

La voix métallique de Phasma rompit la confrontation, et tous les deux tournèrent la tête pour l'écouter :

\- L'impôt va être prélevé dans deux semaines. Vous savez ce que cela signifie. Si la Résistance doit tenter quelque chose, ce sera à ce moment là.

Ils savaient à quoi elle faisait référence : les barons de tout le territoire enverraient leurs émissaires conduire des citernes pour payer l'impôt (nourriture, main d'oeuvre, matières premières, n'importe quoi que produisait leur village) et ramener de l'eau. Il y aurait beaucoup d'agitation autour de la forteresse, des camp de fortune seraient dressés, il y aurait des gens de partout, et avec la foule viendraient les fêtes, les vols, et les bagarres. Il était d'usage de procéder à des exécutions publiques, pour marquer les esprits et rappeler qui était le Maître. Snoke ne ferait pas d'apparition, il n'en faisait jamais. Mais Phasma, Hux et Ren devraient s'imposer. Leur principal allié était le maître des puits de pétrole et de la raffinerie. C'était un homme handicapé, aux jambes trop faibles pour le porter et au ventre énorme, véritable montagne de chair flasque vautrée à l'intérieur de son palais, une forteresse à plusieurs jours de route. Il circulait entre ces deux citadelles des convois d'eau et de carburant, les deux denrées les plus précieuses de cette terre désolée et ce passage entre Starkiller et le palais de Jabba le Hutt, comme il se faisait appeler, était la cible fréquente des attaques de pillards isolés mais surtout, de la Résistance.

Les poings de Kylo Ren se crispèrent à l'évocation de la Résistance. Sa réputation et sa légitimité au sein de Starkiller ne cesserait d'être remise en question que lorsqu'il écraserait enfin cette poignée de parasites, menés par une femme dont le seul nom lui provoquait des accès de rage : Leia Organa.

Parce qu'elle était sa mère, Hux, Phasma, Snoke, mais également chaque troufion de Starkiller se demandait où allait sa loyauté. Parce qu'elle était sa mère, on soupçonnait chacun de ses échecs d'être un acte manqué. Parce qu'elle était sa mère, il était faillible. Et cette idée le rendait fou.

Phasma avait à faire, elle devait organiser les troupes en vue des cérémonies de l'impôt. Ces prochaines semaines s'annonçaient épuisantes. Elle prit congé avec un salut raide, et quitta la grande salle, refermant la porte derrière elle. Hux et Ren restèrent seuls.

Lorsqu'elle fut partie, Kylo Ren leva les mains jusqu'à son casque et le retira. Il le déposa sur la table d'acier qui occupait le centre de la pièce et se passa les doigts dans les cheveux.

Hux n'avait pas fait un geste et se tenait droit, les mains dans le dos.

La voix de Kylo Ren s'éleva, grave et vibrante maintenant qu'elle n'était plus transformée par le haut parleur de son masque.

\- Je hais cette période. Cette foule. Ces créatures pathétiques…

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de faillir, Ren. Répondit Hux, haussant un sourcil.

Ren foudroya Hux du regard. La présence de la foule déclenchait chez lui des migraines intolérables qui lui ôtaient le sommeil et le rendaient plus nerveux encore qu'à l'accoutumée. Hux le savait, et visiblement, il aimait en jouer.

\- Je ne faillirai pas. Répondit Kylo Ren en appuyant sur chaque mot.

Hux s'approcha :

\- Vous vous surestimez, Répondit Hux, vous êtes à bout de force.

Disant ces mots, il s'approcha encore. Ils étaient presque torse contre torse, Ren sentait l'haleine chaude de Hux sur ses lèvres alors qu'il parlait. Il était si près que le bourdonnement douloureux dans les tempes de Kylo Ren devint presque insupportable, alors qu'il avait réussi à l'ignorer jusqu'ici.

\- Reculez. Souffla Kylo Ren, presque comme une supplique.

\- Ça vous fait mal? Demanda Hux.

Ren ne répondit pas, et détourna le visage. L'index du général Hux vint se poser sur son menton et le contraint à lui faire face. Il chuchuta :

\- Laissez moi vous aider.

Ren sentit la bouche de Hux prendre la sienne, et il ferma les yeux. Son crâne bourdonnait plus fort que jamais mais la chaleur qui monta de son bas ventre détourna son attention. La main de Hux se posa sur son sexe, par dessus sa tunique noire. Kylo Ren se sentit durcir et le vrombissement dans sa tête lui parut diminuer en proportion. Une langue glissa sur ses lèvres et il entrouvrit la bouche pour la laisser entrer. Hux avait un clou dans la langue, une boule froide et dure qui caressait les recoins de sa bouche et qu'il imagina glisser sur son corps. Cette idée l'excita. Il tressaillit et recula pour trouver appui sur la table derrière lui. La main gauche du général lui avait saisi la nuque, alors qu'il l'embrassait passionnément ; sa main droite frottait son sexe, de haut en bas, à travers ses vêtements. La migraine était devenue un problème secondaire. Son pénis tendu lui faisait mal et d'un geste vif, il agrippa le général par les fesses et le serra contre lui. Il sentit son érection frotter sous la sienne et laissa échapper un gémissement. Ce son sembla exciter Hux, qui s'arracha à leur baiser et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main. Ne quittant pas Kylo Ren des yeux, il glissa ses deux mains sur son torse, par dessus la tunique noire, et s'agenouilla lentement devant lui. Ren se mordit la lèvre en anticipation. Il mordit l'extrémité de son gant et le retira avec les dents avant de le laisser tomber au sol, puis glissa ses doigts dans la crête rousse de son amant. Le visage de ce dernier était à hauteur de son pubis, et ses longs doigts s'affairaient sur sa ceinture et ses couches de vêtements. Après quelques manipulations qui parurent une éternité à Ren, la main d'Armitage Hux se referma sur son érection brûlante, et il laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement. La langue de Hux glissa le long de sa verge en quelques longues caresses de haut en bas, puis d'un coup, il le prit dans sa bouche. Kylo bascula sa tête en arrière. La sensation était délicieuse. Son corps entier n'était concentré que sur la sensation de la bouche de Hux autour de son pénis, et tout le reste se dissipa dans une espèce de brouillard. Hux montait et descendait le long de sa verge, faisant glisser le clou de sa langue sur le gland et le frein, et Ren crispa sa main gauche sur le bord de la table où il avait pris appui. De la main droite, il avait empoigné les cheveux du général et accompagnait le mouvement en geste saccadés. Hux résistait sous sa main et Ren prit un nouveau plaisir dans cette lutte, son poignet contre cette nuque, sa queue contre cette bouche, et il sentit monter une tension depuis le fond de son ventre. Plus fort, plus profond. Hux mordit et ren poussa un cri en relâchant soudainement sa main. Sa verge tendue jaillit de la bouche du général qui jeta un regard mauvais au seigneur noir. Ren l'empoigna aussitôt par les cheveux, à deux mains, et lui colla le visage contre son sexe brûlant et humide de salive.

\- Finissez le travail. Ordonna-t-il.

\- Je ne reçois pas d'ordres, siffla Hux entre ses dents.

\- Alors faites le parce que tu vous en crevez d'envie. Grinça Ren qui lâcha les deux mains.

\- Allez vous faire foutre, dit Hux, mais il reprit le sexe dans sa bouche et recommença le mouvement.

De ses mains, il empoigna les fesses de Ren à travers le pantalon de cuir, et ce dernier écarta les cuisses, les deux mains agrippées au bord de la table. La sensation était divine. Il aurait pu jouir à la simple cessation de la migraine, tant son corps s'était détendu, mais la brûlure des lèvres d'Armitage Hux sur son gland était insoutenable. Il poussa un râle et jouit enfin, brutalement, giclant en saccades dans la bouche de son amant. Hux déglutit et se redressa en s'essuyant la bouche du dos de la main. Il chercha la bouche de Kylo Ren et mêla sa salive à la sienne, dans un baiser passionné au goût de sperme.

Kylo était détendu, les yeux fermés, et referma machinalement son pantalon. Hux interrompit son geste en saisissant son sexe.

\- On n'a pas fini. Dit-il.

Kylo serra ses doigts autour de son poignet pour le contraindre à le lâcher et le repoussa.

\- Moi si. Snoke m'attend.

Hux voulut protester, mais Kylo le dégagea d'un coup d'épaule, ajusta sa tunique, et reprit son gant et son casque. Le général le regarda s'éloigner, impuissant, et saisit son érection à travers son pantalon.

\- Va te faire foutre, Ren! Cria-t-il, furieux.

Pour toute réponse, Kylo Ren fit un geste de la main, sans même se retourner.

Il s'arrêta cependant sur le pas de la porte et jeta un regard par dessus son épaule :

\- A ce soir, Général.

\- Je ne reçois pas d'ordres! Rétorqua Hux par principe, mais il savait déjà qu'il serait là, pour Kylo Ren, le soir-même.

Encore une fois, Ren l'avait manipulé du début à la fin.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Takodana

Rey fut réveillée par le chien qui lui léchait le visage. Elle eut d'abord conscience de sa langue râpeuse sur ses joues ; puis de la roche froide contre son dos ; de ses mains attachées derrière elle ; d'une douleur fulgurante sur le côté, trahissant une ou plusieurs côtes cassées. Toutes ces sensations s'éveillèrent en même temps et elle poussa un cri de douleur en tirant sur les cordes qui lui entravaient les poignets.

Une voix qui lui sembla lointaine résonna dans ce qui devait être une sorte de grotte :

\- BB8, au pied. C'est bien, bon chien.

Elle parvint à ouvrir les yeux, mais tout était flou. Elle voulut se frotter les paupières, les tempes, se masser la nuque et les côtes, mais ses mains étaient attachées et elle poussa un râle de frustration. Elle finit par distinguer les gens qui se tenaient devant elle : quatre personnes, deux hommes et deux femmes. Un des hommes caressait affectueusement Fluffy-Evil-Lord-Of-Death. Rey tenta de parler, mais sa gorge était sèche et sa voix lui parut un croassement :

\- Qui parle en premier? Je parle en premier?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, puis celui au chien prit la parole :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez avec BB8? Qui vous a envoyé ici? Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez?

Une des femmes l'interrompit :

\- Ça fait trop de questions, Poe.

Avant de s'adresser à Rey :

\- Où alliez-vous?

Rey battit des paupières. Elle avait mal partout, pas seulement au crâne.

\- Nous sommes de Niima. C'est Unkar Plutt qui nous envoie. Nous cherchons… une épave. A démanteler.

Le dénommé Poe se tourna vers les autres, et ils chuchotèrent un moment. Finalement, l'autre homme, à la peau noire et aux yeux doux, une veste de cuir rafistolée sur le dos, rompit le cercle et revint vers elle :

\- Pourquoi BB8 était-il avec toi? Pour nous piéger?

Rey hésita. BB8, le chien? Pour les piéger?

\- Je… non! Je l'ai trouvé blessé, à Tuanul. Je ne voulais piéger personne, je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes. Où sont les autres?

Il y eut une nouvelle concertation, et l'homme à la veste de cuir se pencha de nouveau vers elle :

\- Tes compagnons? Le costaud est mort, il a pris plusieurs balles… désolé. Les deux filles sont amochées mais elle s'en remettront, un peu comme toi. L'autre gars a pris un vilain coup dans la main, faudra amputer.

Comme pour souligner ses propos, un hurlement retentit depuis les profondeurs des grottes. Rey tressaillit et soudain, fut prise d'une colère sourde :

\- Notre convoi était vide, il n'y a rien à voler! Qui vous envoie? Le baron Watto?

La fille, petite femme au visage rond et aux cheveux visiblement indomptables, s'approcha en brandissant ce qui semblait être une matraque électrique :

\- Hé! C'est nous qui posons les questions!

L'homme à la peau noire lui souffla d'un ton de reproche : « Rose! » et Rey fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cet interrogatoire où les tortionnaires passaient leur temps à se contredire? Ils n'avaient visiblement aucune idée de comment procéder. Rey relâcha ses muscles et se mit à rire nerveusement. De toutes les brutes sanguinaires embusquées dans ce désert, elle était tombée sur les plus maladroites du lot… et elle avait été vaincue. Ç'aurait été drôle si Jared n'y avait pas laissé sa vie et Foster, sa main.

Celui qui s'appelait Poe reprit l'interrogatoire :

\- Que faisais tu à Tuanul? Tu espionnais pour Unkar Plutt?

\- Mais non! S'offusqua Rey. Je suis passée voir Lor San Tekka pour…euh…

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. Elle ne pouvait pas parler de l'eau qu'elle avait été chercher : si ces gens étaient des espions du Premier Ordre, ça aurait mis Lor San Tekka en danger. Elle bégaya :

\- … p.. pour me ravitailler. C'est là que j'ai trouvé Fluff…BB8. Il était blessé et je l'ai recueilli.

Celle qui s'appelait Rose pointa sa matraque vers elle :

\- Elle ment. Elle a été envoyée pour traquer BB8, a profité de l'hospitalité de Lor San Tekka, et l'a dénoncé ensuite. Et maintenant elle parcourt le désert avec le chien comme appât pour nous pousser à tenter quelque chose, et c'est exactement ce que nous avons fait. Il y a sûrement 30 escadrons sur ses traces à l'heure qu'il est!

La petite assemblée parut trouver l'hypothèse plausible, car tous se turent et toisèrent Rey, comme pour attendre sa réponse.

Rey tira sur ses liens :

\- Non! Je suis une alliée de Lor San Tekka! Je… je suis dans son camp! Demandez lui! Envoyez un messager, il répondra de moi!

Le silence qui suivit cette exclamation lui glaça le sang dans les veines. L'autre fille dit alors :

\- Lor San Tekka est mort.

Cette phrase frappa Rey comme un coup de massue. Elle peina à respirer. Aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge, à peine un souffle :

\- Que… quoi? Mais je l'ai vu avant-hier!

Des larmes lui montèrent aux cils et elle se laissa retomber contre la roche, soudain épuisée. La fille reprit :

\- Il a été dénoncé. Pour le puits. Le premier Ordre a rasé le village, réduit tout le monde en esclavage et l'a exécuté… pour l'exemple.

Elle ajouta d'une petite voix :

\- Je suis désolée.

Rey ferma les yeux. Les mains attachées, elle ne pouvait pas essuyer les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, et elle les laissa couler, vaincue.

La petite assemblée chuchota longtemps. Ils parlaient bas et n'importe quel autre prisonnier n'aurait pas pu saisir leur conversation, mais Rey avait l'ouïe aussi perçante que la vue. Paige (c'était le nom de la fille) et Finn (Le jeune homme noir) la croyaient. Rose (la fille à la matraque électrique) était plus agressive, elle craignait un piège. Poe (Le propriétaire du chien orange), était partagé. Quant au chien, qui s'appelait visiblement BB8, il était revenu vers Rey et frottait son museau contre son cou, comme pour réclamer des caresses.

Ce geste de tendresse parut décider Finn. Il rompit le cercle :

\- Ça suffit. Ce n'est pas une espionne.

Il s'approcha de Rey et s'accroupit face à elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il tenait un couteau dans la main. Mais il n'avait pas un regard de tueur et elle ne songea pas à s'inquiéter. Il parla d'une voix douce, très calme, comme pour l'apaiser :

\- Je m'appelle Finn. Voici Poe, BB8 que tu connais bien, Rose et Paige. Nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Je vais défaire tes liens si tu promets de ne rien tenter de stupide.

Rey acquiesça.

Finn glissa les mains derrière elle et d'un geste vif, coupa ses liens. Rey dégagea ses épaules et massa ses poignets endoloris. Elle leva vers le petit groupe des yeux pleins de reproches.

\- Je suis Rey. Vous êtes qui exactement? Vous n'avez pas l'air de pillards.

\- Nous sommes de la Résistance. Répondit Finn.

\- De la Résistance?! Répéta Rey qui parvint à pousser cette exclamation en chuchotant, comme si prononcer ce mot à voix haute allait la faire foudroyer sur place. Alors c'est vous que cachait Lor San Tekka?!

\- Oui, acquiesça Poe. Il nous ravitaillait en eau depuis des années. Mais il a été dénoncé et le Premier Ordre a mené une attaque. BB8 a été touchée par une explosion, elle boitait, j'étais encerclé et…

Sa voix se brisa et il caressa le chien comme pour se faire pardonner de ce qu il allait dire : « j'ai du la laisser. Pardonne moi ma vieille. »

De toutes les questions qu'aurait pu poser Rey, celle qui franchit ses lèvres était la plus incongrue :

\- Elle?

Poe sourit :

\- Oui c'est une chienne.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial, cette chienne? Enfin elle est attachante, mais ça n'explique pas que le Premier Ordre mette le désert à feu et à sang pour la retrouver…

Le sourire de Poe se fit malicieux :

\- C'est MA chienne. Quand on l'aperçoit la Résistance n'est pas loin et qui tient la Résistance tient -

\- Leia Organa.

Rey leva les yeux pour voir qui avait prononcé ce nom. Finn, Poe, Paige et Rose s'écartèrent pour laisser passer une femme minuscule, au teint jaune et au visage couvert de rides. Elle portait un foulard sur la tête et surtout d'énormes loupes devant chaque oeil, ce qui lui donnait un air comique, mais devant la soudaine solennité du moment, Rey n'eut pas envie de sourire. La petite femme tendit la main à Rey pour l'aider à se relever :

\- Bienvenue, Rey. Je suis Maz Kanata.

Rey fronça les sourcils :

\- Maz Kanata? Mais alors vous êtes une Baronne sous le joug du Premier Ordre. Vous venez du village de Takodana.

\- C'est exact. Mais c'est plus compliqué que cela.

Rey regarda autour d'elle :

\- Mais alors c'est là que nous sommes? A Takodana?

Cette idée la fit frémir : Takodana était à des heures de route de Niima, et pas du tout dans la direction de l'épave. Combien de temps était-elle restée inconsciente? Si Unkar Plutt lançait une équipe la chercher, il ne s'orienterait certainement pas vers Takodana… Et à propos d'Unkar Plutt… Rey lâcha la main de Maz Kanata.

\- Où sont mes compagnons? Ils ne sont au courant de rien. Il faut les libérer.

\- Il n'a pas encore été décidé de leur sort, répondit Paige.

\- Je veux les voir, fit Rey.

On la guida dans un dédale de couloirs, creusés à même la roche. Il s'agissait visiblement d'une cité troglodyte, certainement creusée dans une montagne, ce qui avait l'avantage majeur d'être absolument invisible de l'extérieur. Le village de Takodana n'avait rien d'extraordinaire ; à la connaissance de Rey, c'était un hameau fortifié comme tous les autres, regroupant derrière ses remparts de fortune des cahutes branlantes, des caravanes et des structures de tôle et de plastique… littéralement un bidonville. La Baronne Kanata n'était pas réputée pour faire des vagues. C'était à priori une subordonnée sans histoire, qui élevait des chèvres et payait son impôt en viande, animaux, peaux et lait. Qu'une seconde cité se dissimule dans la roche était une information sensible, et Rey comprit qu'elle ne pourrait plus retrouver sa liberté maintenant qu'elle était au courant. Son destin venait d'être lié à celui de la Résistance, qu'elle l'ait voulu ou non.

Elle se mordit les lèvres en suivant Maz dans les couloirs. C'était un choix qu'elle aurait aimé avoir, mais elle comprenait que son destin s'était joué à l'instant où elle avait recueilli BB8 ; il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller de l'avant. Par contre pour Sun, Riley et Foster, il n'était peut-être pas trop tard. Jared était mort par sa faute, un "dommage collatéral", et sans pouvoir le ramener, Rey espérait limiter les conséquences pour ses compagnons survivants de ce gâchis.

Chacun d'entre eux avait été enfermé et interrogé seul. Rey comprit rapidement que la Résistance n'avait obtenu d'eux aucune information utile ; ils avaient confirmé que leur expédition était guidée par Rey et avait pour objectif de démanteler une épave, rien de plus. Pas d'espionnage de la part d'Unkar ni du Premier Ordre, pas de curiosité pour la Résistance… et comme constaté, leur camion était vide. C'était une maigre prise. Restait à déterminer ce qu'on allait faire d'eux.

Jared était mort dans les bras de Riley. Elle était muette, mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Sun et Foster allaient bien, autant qu'il est possible d'aller bien quand on vient de perdre un membre. Il fut proposé de les relâcher dans le désert, mais Rey objecta que laisser des gens, à pied dans le désert à des heures de tout hameau, était une condamnation à une mort certaine. Après délibération, on leur banda les yeux, et Poe ainsi que Rose furent désignés pour aller les livrer à Mos Eisley, le village du Baron Watto. De là, ils se débrouilleraient pour rallier Niima. Mos Eisley était suffisamment éloigné de Takodana pour brouiller les pistes, le plan fut accepté.

Rey regarda s'éloigner le convoi qui transportait les prisonniers. C'était ses anciens compagnons, son ancienne vie, qui disparaissaient à l'horizon. Il était évident qu'à partir de là, la tête de Rey serait mise à prix pour fuite, trahison, et rébellion. Elle serait traquée comme l'étaient Finn, Poe, et tous les autres. Sa relative tranquillité appartenait au passé. Mais avait-elle réellement vécu sereine jusqu'alors? Elle contempla l'horizon vide et réalisa soudain qu'elle avait faim, que ses côtes lui faisaient mal, et que la montagne fourmillait de vie autour d'elle. La migraine, qu'elle avait oubliée dans l'agitation de ces dernières heures, la frappa à nouveau, et elle poussa un gémissement.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

Rey tourna la tête et vit Maz, qui s'était approchée d'elle.

L'apocalypse avait décimé l'humanité, et les survivants souffraient tous de malformations diverses. Rey avait cette douleur au cerveau ; quant à Maz, elle avait visiblement souffert de problèmes de croissance, et avait la taille d'un enfant de douze ans. Quel âge avait cette femme? Son regard était celui des gens qui ont trop vécu.

\- As tu faim?

Rey acquiesça. Elle avait soif. Maz l'accompagna dans une vaste salle, dans les profondeurs de la montagne. Dans les couloirs, Rey croisa de nombreuses personnes, chacune paraissant affairée à une tâche spécifique. C'était une véritable ville qui se trouvait enfouie ici. Elle sentit de l'eau et s'arrêta. Ce couloir était identique à tous les autres, mais les sens de Rey ne pouvaient pas la tromper : dans la roche, au-dessus d'elle, un tuyau transportait de l'eau.

Maz l'observa sans mot dire. Rey se tourna vers elle : « vous avez… un système d'aqueduc? Vous récupérez la condensation? C'est bien pensé.

\- En effet, acquiesça Maz. Elle plissa les yeux et ajouta, comment le sais tu?

\- Oh, je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Je le sens c'est tout.

Rey haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise. C'était toujours un risque de parler de cela quand on ignorait les intentions réelles d'un interlocuteur.

Maz hocha la tête, l'air songeur.

Puis elle poussa une porte qui s'ouvrit sur une pièce meublée de bancs et d'une table en matériaux de récupération. Une lampe à huile était posée au milieu et Maz entra pour l'allumer. La pièce s'éclaira. Elle fit signe à la jeune fille d'entrer.

\- Je comptais t'amener au réfectoire mais je devine que la foule risque de t'incommoder, n'est-ce pas?

Rey fit oui de la tête, surprise.

\- Comment le savez vous?

Maz lui fit signe de s'asseoir, puis elle passa la tête par la porte et cria une série d'ordres dans le couloir. Elle revint ensuite à Rey et s'installa à côté d'elle.

\- Je connais ton pouvoir. La douleur dans ta tête. C'est une souffrance, n'est-ce pas?

Rey acquiesça, silencieuse. Maz reprit :

\- C'est aussi un pouvoir puissant, qui donne un avantage stratégique important à qui sait l'exploiter. Qui t'exploite?

\- Unkar Plutt. Répondit simplement Rey. Je suis son éclaireuse. Parce que je sens approcher les ennemis avant de les voir et que-

\- Tu vois la nuit. Acheva Maz. Tu es sensible au vivant, Rey. C'est à la fois un don précieux et une malédiction. Unkar va envoyer des traqueurs à tes trousses quand il comprendra que tu ne rentreras pas.

La jeune fille fit une moue :

\- J'ai cessé d'accorder à Unkar des droits sur moi quand il a envoyé des mercenaires me tuer. Peu m'importe qu'il me traque, désormais. Il n'y a plus rien pour moi à Niima.

Maz lui prit la main :

\- Tu es courageuse. Et très seule. Cette douleur t'a poussée à fuir la compagnie des Hommes. Mais ce n'est pas une fatalité.

Rey voulut l'interroger, mais la porte s'ouvrit. Une femme entra avec un plateau qu'elle déposa sur la table : galettes de farine noire, fromage de chèvre, carafe de lait, et un ensemble de graines rustiques qui ne parurent pas comestibles à Rey au premier regard. Maz lui montra comment les mélanger au lait pour les ramollir et en faire une bouillie rassasiante. C'était bien meilleur que les rations et Rey sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux tant la sensation de cette nourriture dans sa bouche et son ventre lui parut divine. La femme était restée dans la pièce et Maz attendit que Rey reprenne son souffle pour faire les présentations :

\- Voici Bazine Netal, mon second. Elle supervise la cité souterraine lorsque je suis en surface. Tu peux te tourner vers elle en mon absence si tu as besoin de quelque chose. Elle t'indiquera où coucher, pour commencer.

Rey salua la femme d'un geste vif de la tête. Elle avait la bouche trop pleine pour parler. C'était une grande femme, élancée, qui portait une calotte sur le crâne et des traces de graisse noire sur les yeux, à la manière des pilotes du désert. Des griffes métalliques étaient cousues sur ses mitaines, ce qui devait faire d'elle une redoutable combattante au corps à corps. Quelque chose chez cette femme mit Rey mal à l'aise, alors qu'elle sentait immédiatement sentie en confiance avec Maz Kanata, ainsi qu'avec la petite équipe de quatre qui lui avait pourtant fait subir un interrogatoire. Mais Rey savait aussi que ce désert rendait les gens méfiants, et qu'il était naturel que Bazine Netal reste distante. La Résistance était en danger permanent ; la prudence était essentielle.

Bazine prit la parole :

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de circuler librement, pour le moment. Je vous demanderai de rester dans cette zone. Vous trouverez un dortoir plus loin dans ce couloir. Si dans une intersection on vous refuse le passage, il vaudrait mieux ne pas insister : j'ai donné l'ordre de vous abattre au premier geste suspect. Restez là où on vous laisse aller, et tout ira bien.

Rey déglutit :

\- Entendu. Et pour… l'hygiène?

\- Utilisez les seaux. On vous montrera lesquels.

\- Nous recyclons les déjections comme fertilisant, expliqua Maz avec un air entendu.

Rey hocha la tête mais ne put réprimer une grimace. Voilà une économie à laquelle Unkar n'avait jamais songé. Il préférait lécher les bottes du Premier Ordre pour obtenir des denrées alimentaires… un luxe que la Résistance ne pouvait pas se permettre.

Bazine prit congé et Rey tourna de nouveau son visage vers la petite femme ridée :

\- Vous dites que mes migraines ne sont pas une fatalité. Savez-vous comment les soulager?

\- Je connais quelqu'un qui sait. Mais tu dois être prudente, Rey. Son aide a un prix.

Son regard se fit triste. Rey insista. La perspective seule d'être soulagée des migraines lui donnait des vertiges.

\- Qui est-ce? Où puis-je le trouver? Quel prix?

Maz lui tapota la main d'un air désolé.

\- Il est trop tôt pour ça. Tu risqueras moins à t'isoler dans nos grottes, pour chercher du calme. Il y a certaines salles coupées de la foule… et des canalisations. Tu pourras y trouver du repos.

Maz se leva, indiquant que la conversation était terminée. Mais elle en avait dit trop, ou pas assez. Rey tenta de la retenir :

\- Non attendez! Dites moi qui!

Maz secoua la tête, comme si cela lui coûtait, puis elle fit un sourire apaisant à la jeune fille :

\- Assez pour aujourd'hui. Finn va s'occuper de tes blessures. On a besoin de moi au village.

Et comme Rey ouvrait la bouche pour protester, Maz quitta la pièce et l'homme noir à la veste de cuir entra à son tour. Il fit à Rey un sourire timide et s'assit en face d'elle, de l'autre côté de la table. Puis il lui tendit la main par dessus le plateau de nourriture, et Rey la serra avec prudence.

\- Je suis Finn.

\- Je sais, sourit Rey. Vous me l'avez déjà dit.

\- Je peux te tutoyer? (Rey aquiesça). Je vais te montrer les lieux. Et euh…

Il se tordit les mains, comme intimidé, avant de continuer :

\- Merci d'avoir pris soin de BB8. Poe y tient comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, il faisait peine à voir ces derniers jours.

Rey sourit. Parler de la jeune chienne était un sujet sans risque. Et puis elle l'aimait bien, elle aussi.

\- De rien. Elle est attachante. Mais pourquoi ce nom, BB8?

\- Oh, c'est une histoire bête, répondit Finn en rougissant un peu. Poe lui a donné un nom qu'il a voulu terrifiant, pour en faire une bête de guerre tu vois ; il l'a appelée Brutal Beast Hate. Et puis au final elle est juste adorable, et c'est devenu Bibi-height, et BB8.

Rey éclata de rire :

\- Ha! Parfait! J'ai fait pareil, je l'ai appelée Evil-Lord-of-Death. Ça lui allait… comme une armure sur un chaton. Pas vraiment inquiétant. Cela dit, elle n'est pas inutile, en combat ; je l'ai vu arracher un bout de jambe à un type, l'autre jour. Et ça nous a sauvé toutes les deux.

\- Oui, elle est super. Poe l'a dressée à porter des grenades et des bâtons de dynamite sur les ennemis. C'est un peu notre arme secrète.

Rey perdit son sourire. Des grenades et des bâtons de dynamite… Ça expliquait les touffes de poils brûlés sur le flanc de la chienne… Elle avait vu des explosions de trop près. Elle avait de la chance d'être encore en vie, et avec ses quatre pattes.

Finn ouvrit sa besace et déposa sur la table ce qui ressemblait à des bandages :

\- Tiens, j'ai de quoi soigner tes côtes. Tu vas avoir mal quelques temps, on ne peut rien faire pour soulager ce genre de blessure. Ça va devoir se remettre tout seul.

\- Merci. Dit simplement Rey en se tournant pour le laisser approcher.

La migraine et les côtes cassées n'avaient plus d'importance. Pour la première fois depuis toujours, quelqu'un s'occupait d'elle, et pour la première fois depuis toujours, bien qu'elle ne connaisse ces gens que depuis quelques heures, elle se sentait sereine. Elle se sentait à sa place.


End file.
